Curved display device or curved surface display device generally refers to a display device having a display panel with radians. The radians of the curved display panel ensure an equal distance between the eyes, and the excessive viewing distance at both ends of the display device may be avoided, such that curved display devices are able to provide better visual experience than flat display devices, thereby bringing better sensory experience. In addition to different visual experience, the curved display panel has a certain radius and, thus, the curved display panel occupies a smaller area than the flat display panel.
FIG. 1 illustrates a schematic diagram of an existing curved display device. As shown in FIG. 1, the curved display device includes a curved cover lens 14, a curved display panel 12, and a module 10. The module 10 also has a curved structure. The curved module 10 includes a frame 104 and an optical structure 102. The curved display panel 12 is disposed between the curved cover lens 14 and the curved module 10. Generally, the edge of the curved cover lens 14 exceeds the edge of the curved display panel 12 and, thus, in the assembly process, an accurate alignment between the curved display panel 12 and the module 10 may be difficult to be achieved. In particular, an accurate alignment between the display panel 12 and the optical structure 102 in the module 10 may be difficult to be achieved. Thus, the curved display panel 12 is likely to be misaligned during the assembly process, resulting assembly stress.
In addition, the existing molding process of the curved optical structure is not yet mature, which may result a mismatch between the actual curvature of the optical structure 102 and the curvature of the display panel 12. To solve this problem, in the assembly process the display panel 12 and the module 10 are bonded to each other by the double-side adhesive tape, such that the curvature of the optical structure 102 and the curvature of the display panel 12 tend to coincide with each other. However, the assembly process involving the double-side adhesive tape may cause the display panel 12 to be subjected to an additional load of the module 10, thereby degrading the overall optical performance of the module 10.
The disclosed curved display device and a fabrication method thereof are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.